An Unlikely Love
by simonsays-auvoir
Summary: Fragments of the relationship between Roxanne and Scorpius, from past to present. Written for KeepDreamingLily's 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge.
1. Photographs

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>Photographs<span>

_Word Count~28_

It was the photographs, muggle and wizard alike, that led to his reminiscing. The photographs that documented a whirlwind romance turned unlikely love. Their love; his and Roxanne's.


	2. Funny

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>Funny<span>

_Word Count~30_

She looked around at her friends, laughing at Scorpius' sad attempt to impress the older girls. She smiled; it was kind of funny, but it was also kind of cute.


	3. Dance

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>Dance<span>

_Word Count~26_

He was so focused on her hips swaying back and forth, arms moving sensuously above her head that he didn't even notice the lack of music.


	4. Different

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>Different<span>

_Word Count~29_

She stood out with her coffee colored skin and reddish brown curls. She was sassy and a Syltherin. She wasn't like her cousins and that's what caught his eye.


	5. Flirt

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>Flirt<span>

_Word Count~26_

It was the way she looked at him from underneath long eyelashes, laughed that tinkling laugh, and bit her bottom lip that got him every time.


	6. First Date

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>First Date<span>

_Word Count~30_

She found out later Fred and James had been hiding nearby. It explained why she ended the night puking and Scorpius still had traces of Gryffindor red on his skin.


	7. Heartbroken

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>Heartbroken<span>

_Word Count~30_

It hurt when Lorcan dumped her for Rose. She thought she'd wake up and her heart would be in pieces; her ego was bruised but fortunately her heart was intact.


	8. Sparkle

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>Sparkle<span>

_Word Count~29_

It was a warm night out by the lake. Roxanne and Scorpius lay side by side, silently watching the stars sparkle in the sky. _This is nice_, she thought.


	9. Dream

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>Dream <span>

_Word Count~25_

"I dreamt about us last night." Scorpius said.

"Us?"

"Yeah. You and me together. We were happy."

"Oh, ok then." Roxanne responded, hiding her smile.


	10. Money

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>Money<span>

_Word Count~27_

It didn't matter that his family was wealthy or that hers wasn't. If it was one thing they'd learned, it was that money couldn't buy you happiness.


	11. Virgin

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>Virgin<span>

_Word Count~27_

"I'm not a virgin." Roxanne admitted. Scorpius watched her, noticing the insecurity in her face, and had to hide his smile.

"I didn't imagine you would be."


	12. Roses

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>Roses <span>

_Word Count~19_

Roxanne simply loathed roses. Scorpius thought she envied them more than anything but wisely kept his opinion to himself.


	13. Cheating

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>Cheating<span>

_Word Count~30_

Roxanne narrowed her eyes when Scorpius won yet another round of wizards' chess, his fourth straight.

" You've been cheating." She accused.

"No, you're just that bad baby." He replied breezily.


	14. Holiday

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>Holiday<span>

_Word Count~30_

As she snuggled under the duvet, going over the day's events in her head, she thought she could easily get used to Scorpius' family and spending the holiday with them.


	15. Prince Charming

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>Prince Charming<span>

_Word Count~27_

She didn't believe in Prince Charming, which was just fine because Scorpius wasn't a Prince, nor was he exactly charming. In all fairness though, neither was she.


	16. Relief

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>Relief<span>

_Word Count~30_

Scorpius remained at her side in the hospital wing; it was three days before she finally awoke. When she opened her eyes, his relieved face was the first she saw.


	17. I Love You

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>I Love You<span>

_Word Count~30_

"I love you."

Conversation stilled and her family's' eyes darted between the two of them. It was a sudden realization, she noted, but a firm one booking no argument.

"Ok."


	18. Beginning

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>Beginning<span>

_Word Count~23_

The morning after they'd spent all night talking under the stars, Roxanne and Scorpius realized this could be the beginning of something wonderful.


	19. Holding Hands

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>Holding Hands<span>

_Word Cound~29_

He'd never been big on public displays of affection but as he slipped his hand into her warm one, he found he didn't mind this P.D.A thing too much.


	20. Beauty

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>Beauty<span>

_Word Count~30_

Beauty to Scorpius is Roxanne, belly full of a child he helped create, walking around with his t-shirt on, hair a mess, and a licorice wand dangling from her lips.


	21. Proposal

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>Proposal<span>

_Word Count~30_

He asked her to marry him as if he was asking about the weather and she couldn't help but laugh. She said yes and laughed harder as he blushed furiously.


	22. Wedding

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>Wedding <span>

_Word Count~30_

It was a circus. Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder interrupted the vows, Slytherins were slipped canary creams, and the Whiz-Bangs went off too early but Mrs. Scorpius Malfoy wasn't terribly bothered.


	23. Marriage

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>Marriage<span>

_Word Count~29_

Their families didn't think it would last long but three years after saying _I do_, they were still going strong.

The score remained Roxanne and Scorpius, three; family, zero.


	24. Loss

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>Loss<span>

_Word Count~30_

He was numb when he heard of his father's death, so much so that it wasn't until a week later that he actually cried. Roxanne was there when he did.


	25. Future

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>Future<span>

_Word Count~30_

When she asked him where he saw them in fifty years, he answered, "Old and grey, watching our great-grandchildren running around, creating chaos." She smiled, liking the sound of that.


	26. Pregnant

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>Pregnant<span>

_Word Count~30_

She craved odd concoctions at all hours of the night and cried at the smallest things but he knew it would be worth it at the end of nine months.


	27. Love

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>Love<span>

_Word Count~30_

"Love is laughing often, trusting one another without falter and licorice wands on your pillow."

Scorpius smiled. "Love is stargazing, inside jokes and meaningless conversation that mean so much more."


	28. Home

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>Home<span>

_Word Count~30_

Home used to be the small manor he grew up in with his parents; now it's the quaint cottage he shares with Roxanne and their children, where his heart lies.


	29. Together

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>Together<span>

_Word Count~29_

It was important to Scorpius that his family spend as much time together as possible because he knew first-hand what it was like to have that time run out.


	30. Forever

Written for the **30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less ****Challenge**

* * *

><p><span>Forever<span>

_Word Count~28_

As Roxanne watched Scorpius, with his hands full of kids, she knew she chose the right man to spend forever with. And forever she would spend with him.


End file.
